1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bracket for receiving an external device such as a transceiver module or the like and, more particularly, to a bracket having a metal shielding which may be firmly configured to the bracket and prevent damages to the received device such as electrostatic discharge (ESD) or malfunction of the received device due to electromagnetic influence (EMI).
2. The Prior Art
Brackets have been used in many electrical devices such as personal computers or high frequency appliances for receiving an external electrical device inserted thereinto. The bracket is normally installed with a grounding tab for electrically contacting with a metallized outer shell of the electrical device for causing grounding connection therebetween especially for a high frequency electrical device such as a gigabit interface converter module, one of the most advanced optical transceiver module.
Earlier efforts to provide metal grounding tabs installed in a bracket may be referred to U.S. Pat. No. 5,879,173, wherein grounding tabs are insert molded in a receptacle which is a dielectric box having an entrance opening for receiving the transceiver module. The grounding tabs extend from a rear inner wall of the receptacle and expose to a chamber defined in the receptacle for abuttingly engaging with metal outer surface of the transceiver module when the latter is totally inserted into the receptacle. This kind of grounding tabs due to their locations deep in the receptacle will let the inserted transceiver module suffer electrostatic discharge (ESD) damage when the transceiver module is initially inserted into the receptacle because of existing static charges around the opening of the dielectric receptacle. Moreover, the receptacle due to the dielectric material of which it is made, will not prevent electromagnetic influence (EMI) to the inserted transceiver module. It is requisite to provide a bracket to overcome the problems as encountered in the conventional receptacle.
The primary purpose of the present invention is to provide a bracket having a metal shielding for preventing ESD or EMI occurred during insertion and normal operation of a high frequency electrical device which is receivable by the bracket.
According to one aspect of the present invention there is provided a bracket for receiving an external electrical device. The bracket comprises a dielectric frame having a substantially U-shaped structure including a bottom and two side walls extending upright from two sides of the bottom. Each side wall has a top surface and an opposite bottom surface, a first gate formed in an front surface of the dielectric frame for entrance of the external electrical device. A metal shielding comprises an upper plate connected to a second gate which is connected to a lower plate substantially parallel to the upper long plate. The second gate is registered with and abuts against the first gate of the dielectric frame when the metal shielding is configured to the dielectric frame.